Servirte será mi destino
by Lynn S 09
Summary: Desde hace muchas generaciones, su familia a estado sirviendo a familias adineradas o a poderosas empresas por muchos años, desde los cinco cortos años de edad, los niños de dicha familia son separados de sus familias para darles un entrenamiento especial que les ayudaría en un futuro lejano. Su ocupación es ser un sirviente al igual que él... [Cap # 4] [Longfic]
1. La promesa y el encuentro con Kirigaya

_Disclaimer_: Los personajes son propiedad de **Yun Koga**

-Diálogos-

_''Pensamientos''_

**[Inner o Voz interna]**

_Flash Back_

Aclaración:

_1-En este Fic será completamente UA(Universo Alterado), estamos hablando de que Kurogumi no existe aquí y puede que la academia Myojo sí, ya verán porque._

_2-Estamos hablando de una trama de relaciones Sirviente-Amo, por ende ambas se tienen más cariño entre ellas y no siempre serán sirvienta-ama, sino que también serán amigas cercanas-casi mejores amigas-._

_3-Muy pocas veces aparecerán los demás personajes, las principales serán Chitaru y Hitsugi._

_4-Le invente un hermano, una madre y un padre malévolo a Chitaru para el desarrollo de esta historia (Imaginen como estaría el hermano de Chitaru, si ella de por sí ya está bien buenota xD el hermano estaría aun más buenote que ella xD)_

* * *

Servirte es mi destino.

.

.

.

.

Hecho por: _Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki~_

.

.

.

.

_Pareja:_

_Hitsugi x Chitaru_ .

.

.

.

Capítulo NO 1: [La _promesa_y el _encuentro_ con los** Kirigaya**]

_"__Desde hace muchas generaciones, la familia Namatame a estado sirviendo a familias adineradas o a poderosas empresas por muchos años…_

_Desde los cinco cortos años de edad, los niños de dicha familia son separados de sus familias para darles un entrenamiento especial que les ayudaría en un futuro lejano…_

_Tras tres generaciones consecutivas los Namatame han ocupado el puesto de sirvientes y esta ocupación se lleva a cabo a los ocho años de edad para todos, ya sean chicos o chicas…_

_Pero…ahora te toca a ti hermana mía, por desgracia nuestro padre ha decidido que tú también compartirías nuestro destino, no era lo que madre y yo queríamos para ti, luchamos en contra de la decisión de padre pero no pareció cambiar de opinión…_

_Solo prométeme una cosa…que cuando llegue la persona a la que cuidaras por el resto de tus días, le cuidarás, le protegerás de todo aquello que le hace daño y también…le querrás inconscientemente, nunca le guardaras rencor alguno, sobre todo nunca le dejaras solo por más que esa persona te lo pida…"_

_-¿Es una __**promesa**__ Chitarucchi?-El joven de no menos de 15 años se arrodillaba frente a su pequeña hermana de apenas 4 años, para él su hermanita era su mayor preocupación._

_La pelirroja durante todo el relato que su hermano había dicho presto toda la atención que a sus cortos años apenas tenía._

_-Sousuke-niichan ¿Ya no estaremos…-su voz disminuyo-…juntos como familia?_

_El pelirrojo tomo su pequeña mano entre las de él y cerró los ojos diciendo:_

_-Nosotros siempre estaremos juntos…-le beso la frente tiernamente- no importa si físicamente no estamos cerca, nuestras almas siempre lo estarán Chitarucchi._

_Soltó su mano liberándola, mientras que el la miraba con ternura y posaba su dedo meñique cerca de su rostro._

_-Entonces Chitarucchi ¿Me prometes que cuidaras a tu encargado por el resto de tus días?- le sonrió cálidamente a su hermanita._

_La menor de los Namatame unió su dedo meñique con el de su hermano, así cerrando una promesa._

_-¡Lo prometo Sousuke-niichan!-correspondió alegremente a la sonrisa del pelirrojo mayor._

_Ambos separaron sus meñiques, luego el joven se paró y de dirigió hacia su ropero sacando su prenda favorita, la cual era un saco con cuello alto, negro de mangas largas y en la zona del cuello tenía unas líneas de color oro haciendo verla de la realeza junto con ella, se encontraba una camiseta de manga larga de color blando y también unos pantalones que llegaban a la cintura, eran de color gris, cautivando así a la pequeña pelirroja que ya hacia sentada en la cama de su hermano._

_-¿Te gusta Chitarucchi?-él había notado la cara de emoción de su hermana pero quería que ella fuera la que le asegurara que fuera así._

_La ojos rubí emocionada quedo frente de aquel conjunto que le fascino-a pesar de ser de hombre- y asistió con la cabeza aun admirando lo que su hermano había sacado._

_Sousuke rio ligeramente y lo siguiente que hizo fue doblar a la perfección aquella prenda que le gustaba mucho._

_La niña de 4 años observaba atentamente como su hermano doblaba su ropa y como devolvía el gancho al ropero cerrándolo._

_Luego de aquella acción, el pelirrojo tomo unos guantes que saco de su mesa de noche y los coloco arriba de la ropa doblada._

_-Chitarucchi-llamó a la menor-quisiera que te quedarás con ella…_

_Le estiro su ya antigua ropa._

_-Quiero que cuando crezcas la utilices por mí…-la miraba nostálgico- como un recuerdo de tu hermano mayor…_

_La pelirroja tomo las prendas y lo miro confundida._

_-¿Sabes? Me han asignado a un nuevo amo, pero él vive lejos de aquí…-le revolvió su ya desordenado cabello-…así que ya no estaremos juntos como antes, pero descuida vendré a visitarlos._

_A Chitaru las lágrimas se les salieron de sus dulces ojos rojizos mientras escuchaba las palabras de su hermano._

_-Chitarucchi, tienes que ser fuerte y no llorar-le limpio las lágrimas suavemente-cuida de mamá mientras yo no esté ¿Entendido?_

_En un movimiento desesperado la menor se le lanzo a su hermano abrazándolo fuertemente mientras rompía en llanto. Sousuke no tuvo más remedió que agacharse y abrazarla evitando que sus lagrimas se mostrarán._

_-Tranquila Chitarucchi-le sobaba la espalda-vendré lo más rápido que pueda…-la separo viéndola fijamente-Cuida de mamá en mi ausencia y si te sientes muy sola abraza a ese pequeño león que te regale en tu cumpleaños ¿De acuerdo?_

_La pelirroja asistió lentamente._

_-Sonríe para que mamá no este triste…-saco algo de su bolsillo-ten esto, guárdalo._

_Era un pequeño anillo con un pequeño rubí en el._

_Tras la puerta se escucharon unos golpes alertando a los hermanos Namatame._

_-Sousuke, el carruaje a llegado por ti, será mejor que te apresures-se escucho una voz al otro lado._

_El mencionado se dirigió hacia al otro lado de la cama para luego sacar de esta sus maletas ya hechas._

_Sin decir palabra alguna se fue hacia la puerta, abriéndola y saliendo por ella pero justo antes de cerrar dijo sus últimas palabras:_

_-Cumple tú promesa Chitaru…-se escucho como un leve susurro para los oídos de la menor._

_La pequeña pelirroja se asomo por la ventana del cuarto de su hermano viendo como él se subía al carruaje sin voltear hacia atrás._

_Ese día la lluvia se dejo caer con gran intensidad acompañando la tristeza que albergaba el corazón de Chitaru, fue el día en el cual ya jamás volvió a ver a su hermano mayor, nunca supo la razón por la cual él nunca llego, su madre nunca le quiso decir la verdad…_

* * *

_Ya con sus ocho años, por primera vez vio a quien sería su amo pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que no era amo si no era una ama, una tierna chica de su misma edad, ojos color ámbar, su cabello era de color azul casi tocando el blanco y con ella llevaba un lindo oso de felpa rosado._

_Para la Namatame jamás había visto a alguien tan linda como ella, se alegraba dentro de sí que a quien cuidaría de ahora en adelante era una chica y no un chico._

_Su padre fue el primero en hablar:_

_-Ella es mi hija menor Chitaru Namatame-la mencionada hizo una reverencia al igual que su padre-Espero que cumpla en todo lo que su hija pida._

_El padre de la otra chica siguió la conversación._

_-Me alegra saber lo respetuosa que es tú hija Daisuke Namatame-el señor era físicamente idéntico a su hija, él también tenía cabello azulado y ojos color ámbar-Hitsugi, ella será tu sirvienta de ahora en adelante._

_La pequeña Kirigaya se escondió tras de su padre, haciendo que este suspirara._

_-Hitsugi, saluda a tu sirvienta…-tal y como lo dijo el señor Kirigaya, la menor dio un paso al frente quedando delante de la Namatame._

_-P-Por favor, cuida de mi-hizo una leve reverencia._

_-Claro mi ama-como todo sirviente se arrodillo con una sola pierna y agachando la cabeza delante de ella._

_Ese fue su primer encuentro…_

* * *

_Bueno como verán ellas serán super cercanas, en el 2do cap se mostrara más su relación._

_Es corto losé pero es fundamental que sea así, el segundo es mucho más largo, no se preocupen por ello._

_Nos vemos~_


	2. Nuestra relación no es de sirviente-amo

_Disclaimer_: Los personajes son propiedad de **Yun Koga**

-Diálogos-

_''Pensamientos''_

**[Inner o Voz interna]**

_Flash Back_

Aclaración:

_1-En este Fic será completamente UA (Universo Alterado), estamos hablando de que Kurogumi no existe aquí y puede que la academia Myojo sí, ya verán porque._

_2-Estamos hablando de una trama de relaciones Sirviente-Amo._

_3-Muy pocas veces aparecerán los demás personajes, las principales serán Chitaru y Hitsugi._

_4-Le invente un hermano, una madre y un padre malévolo a Chitaru para el desarrollo de esta historia._

* * *

Servirte es mi destino.

.

.

.

.

Hecho por: _Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki~_

.

.

.

.

_Pareja:_

_Hitsugi x Chitaru_

.

.

.

Capítulo NO 2: [_Nuestra relación _no es de **sirviente-amo**]

Siete años después la pelirroja notablemente había cambiado, era más alta y su cuerpo se había desarrollado demasiado para su edad, aquello en cierta forma le incomodaba ya que su ama por otra parte solo creció y su cuerpo no se había desarrollado aun.

Chitaru se encontraba en la habitación que se le había dado siete años atrás, era muy grande para ella, le recordaba la habitación de su hermano…

En esos momentos su ama se encontraba hablando sobre un asunto con su padre en privado, lo cual significaba que podía descansar un rato…

Como si el cuerpo se mandara solo se dirigió a su cama y se acostó relajando todo su cuerpo, se permitió cerrar un poco los ojos escuchando la nada de su habitación, inclusive a veces juraba que escuchaba de nuevo la voz de su querido hermano Sousuke…

Sin darse cuenta una pequeña intrusa entro a su habitación, se trataba de Hitsugi Kirigaya.

Hitsugi era experta para entrar a lugares sigilosamente incluso Chitaru se hacía loca cuando no la encontraba en ninguna parte cuando de repente siempre le abrazaba por detrás diciendo: _"Yo gané de nuevo Chitaru-chan"_

La chica de ojos ámbar observo como su _"sirvienta"_ descansaba plácidamente por lo que no quiso interrumpirla, así que se dirigió al ropero que se le había dado a la Namatame años atrás. Ella sabía que la pelirroja guardaba cosas de gran valor en el aquel ropero, así que curiosa se dedico a buscar lo que ella guardaba con tanto recelo.

Mientras con Chitaru, la pelirroja se quedo dormida luego de a ver cerrado los ojos, por lo cual ella no era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Después de buscar, Kirigaya encontró por fin algo que le llamo la atención y lo tomo mirándolo con gran detalle, era un lindo y pequeño aniño con un pequeño rubí en el.

-No sabía que Chitaru-chan...-lo dejo a un lado de ella, tomando ahora un peluche con forma de león-…tenia este tipo de cosas.

Al igual que con el aniño, observo con determinación al pequeño león que estaba en su mano y noto algo raro en él, el león tenía un extraño saco color negro con unas líneas doradas y su melena era de color rojo casi como el rojo del cabello de Chitaru.

_"__Se parece un poco a Chitaru-chan…" _Dejo aquel león junto con el aniño y vio que debajo de ambos objetos se encontraba unas prendas perfectamente dobladas al igual que encima de ellas se encontraba unos elegantes guantes blancos.

Hitsugi sacó y desdoblo la ropa estirándola en el piso, se sorprendió cuando vio el mismo saco negro que el peluche tenia puesto.

Por su parte la chica de ojos rubí despertó de su pequeño descanso y escucho unos ruidos procedentes del otro lado de la habitación. Se sorprendió al ver a la peliazul agachada a espalda de ella mirando atentamente el saco de su hermano y a la vez observaba el peluche que él también le obsequio.

Con sigilo se acerco a la pequeña niña y se agacho al igual que ella quedando a su lado derecho sorprendiéndola al tocarle el hombro.

-¡¿C-Chitaru-c-chan?!- cayo de espalda sosteniéndose con sus manos-¡N-No es lo que p-parece!

La mencionada sonrió divertida.

La pelirroja agarro su pequeño amigo de la infancia y le acaricio la melena con cariño.

-Descuida Hitsugi,-se sentó cruzando las piernas- no hay problema que veas lo que mi hermano me dejo antes de marcharse.

La pequeña Kirigaya miro atentamente como la Namatame miraba con nostalgia aquellos objetos que ella misma había sacado a luz.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo Chitaru-chan?-Chitaru miro hacia ella-¿Qué paso con tu hermano?

Sonriendo de lado, palmeo el suelo indicándole que se sentara cerca de ella.

Haciéndole caso a la pelirroja, la peliazul fue a su lado y se sentó quedando frente a su sirvienta.

-Bueno, ya que me lo está preguntando te lo diré,-comentó mientras distraídamente jugaba con el peluche-pero prométeme que guardarás el secreto Hitsugi.

-¡Lo prometo Chitaru-chan!-dijo con una gran sonrisa-Hitsugi no le dirá a nadie.

A pesar de que ambas tuvieran la misma edad la pelirroja cuidaba de la pequeña como su hermanita y no ama, con el pasó de los años le fue tomando mucho afecto, cosa que le ayudó ya que Sousuke le dejo una gran herida en su corazón.

Ella sabía que Hitsugi siempre estuvo sola, nunca tuvo una hermano o hermano ya sea menor o mayor que ella y por ello, ella siempre estaba cerca de la pelirroja, dependiendo para todo de ella, como la vez que por accidente la peliazul lanzó su oso de peluche rosa por la ventana de su cuarto cayendo directamente en un rosal lleno de espinas.

Ese día la Namatame sintió que se desangraba por todas esas espinas que se encontró en el camino ya que ella misma había ido por aquel oso, también recordaba que la heredera Kirigaya se preocupo más por ella que por su amigo de varios años el cual se encontraba en peor estado que ella.

Al finalizar el día Chitaru termino con múltiples banditas en sus dedos las cuales la misma Hitsugi se las puso, la niña de ojos rubíes se lo agradeció y le dijo que mejor se fuera a dormir porque tenía que descansar, la menor le hizo caso a la primera y abandonó su dormitorio, ella en cambio se puso a coser el peluche dejándolo como nuevo para la mañana siguiente.

Su relación era más de familia que de servicio y nadie le tomó importancia.

-Chitaru-chan-Llamó Hitsugi logrando que la mencionada volviera a con ella-¿Estás bien?

-Si estoy bien,-le sonrió mostrándole que no le sucedía nada malo-solo estaba recordando algunas cosas.

-¿De tú hermano mayor?-preguntó curiosa la peliazul.

Namatame negó con la cabeza, añadiendo:

-Eran cosas que ambas hicimos juntas,-se recargo sobre sus manos-como la vez que lanzaste tu oso por mi ventana…

Lo último lo dijo en un tono burlesco notando como su compañera se sonrojaba avergonzada, eso le pareció lindo.

-¡E-Estaba pequeña en ese entonces!-se le lanzó golpeándole los hombros-¡N-No te rías Chitaru!

Eso solo provoco que estañara de la risa, molesta con la pelirroja se volteo quedando sentada entre sus piernas.

-No es gracioso Chitaru…-susurraba Hitsugi avergonzada y enojada al mismo tiempo cruzándose de brazos.

La pelirroja dejo de reírse y observo el largo cabellos de su ama, estaba muy cuidado también era muy bonito, cosa que notó desde que la conoció.

-Claro que lo es Kirigaya…-solo para molestarla un poco más la nombró como solía llamarla un niño que a la menor hubo un tiempo que le gusto.

Cuyo niño resulto ser una niña con el cabello corto, la pobre quedo traumatizada por varias semanas, hasta que ella misma le dijo que aunque le gustara una chica siempre vendría siendo amor de verdad.

Desde entonces ya nunca más hablaron de ese tema y hasta la fecha ella no le ha mencionado nada respecto al amor.

-¡T-Todavía sigues con eso!-Se volteo quedando cara a cara con la pelirroja-¡No es divertido que te guste un chico el cual resulto ser una chica!

No lo sabía pero ver a Hitsugi en esa faceta le gustaba, ya que por lo general siempre era amorosa y atenta con ella, no solía enfadarse con ella y muy pocas veces llegó hacerlo.

-¿Entonces quien te gusta ahora?-preguntó por fin, ya desde hace tiempo tenía esa duda en su cabeza-¿Es una chica o un chico?

-No me gusta nadie Chitaru,-se volteó de nuevo evitando la mirada curiosa de la pelirroja- aunque me gustará alguien no me correspondería por mi apellido…

Viendo como su autoestima decayó la chica de ojos rubíes suspiró, segundos después la atrapó en sus brazos sorprendiendo a la heredera.

-Si me gustarás, a mi no me importaría el apellido o mi posición,-posó la cabeza en su pequeño hombro-mientras sea amor de verdad yo lucharía por ti.

-Eres muy amable Chitaru,-sonrió alegre por aquellas palabras- gracias por cuidar de mí.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Hitsugi-con una de sus manos tomo la de Kirigaya- gracias por dejarme cuidar de ti.

Inconscientes de lo que aquellas palabras significaban ambas estrecharon su mano con la otra.

-Chitaru-chan aun no me has contado lo que sucedió con tu hermano-le recordó la chica de ojos color ámbar.

-Bueno lo que pasó fue que cuando yo apenas tenía 4 años mi padre le había enviado una carta a Sousuke-kun…-cerró los ojos tratando de recordar el contenido de esta- la cual padre decía:

_Querido Sousuke:_

_Por medio de esta carta me dirijo a ti, sé que es repentino pero tú nuevo amo vive en el extranjero, ya se lo he informado a tu madre… _

_Chitaru no debe saber por qué te vas, eso le destrozaría el corazón, miéntele por su propio bien y el tuyo, en tres días uno de los hombres de él vendrán por ti para que vayas a donde tu nuevo destino te aguarda, tú amo anterior ya es demasiado viejo y se le ha pedido que tú seas el sirviente de su nieto 6 años menor que tú, cuidarás de él como cuidaste a su abuelo, cumple con todo lo que te pida y por nada del mundo prometas que volverás por qué no lo harás, ya no será esa casa tú hogar._

_Espero y al terminar de leer esta carta alistes todas tus cosas._

_Daisuke Namatame._

-Desde entonces mi hermano nunca se apareció en mis cumpleaños o en los de mamá, yo gracias a la ayuda de mamá aprendí cosas básicas como hacer el desayuno o doblar la ropa…-suspiró liberando a la menor recargándose de nuevo con sus manos- a los 6 años ya sabía hacer muchas tareas domesticas y en el colegio era aplicada para que mamá no se sintiera triste por la ida de Sousuke-kun…

-Pero ¿No dijiste que a los 5 años te preparan?- el relato de la pelirroja la confundió.

-Sí, a los 5 años padre me permitió seguir con mamá pero con la condición de que yo fuera la mejor de mi generación,-miro hacia el techo cerrando los ojos- cosa que por suerte lo logré, pero no lo hice por padre o por Sousuke, lo hice solo para cuidar de mamá…

-Eres muy amable con todos Chitaru…-se recargo en ella-Si eres amable con todos algún día alguien te traicionará por la espalda…

-Eso aun no sucede, cuando suceda veré que puedo hacer entonces…-a la pelirroja se le estaba entumiendo las piernas por el peso de la heredera.

Como si la menor le habría leído la mente se hizo a un lado agarrando las prendas con delicadeza.

-Chitaru-chan- la Namatame observo que la peliazul se encontraba aún lado de ella parada cargando con ella aquellas prendas que le habían regalado hace tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó mirando detenidamente la ropa que tenía delante de ella, ya sabía que iba a decir…

-¡Pruébate esta ropa!-Y ciertamente la pelirroja acertó.

Se levantó del suelo suspirando, miro hacia su ama quien sonriente le extendió la ropa.

-¿Realmente tengo que hacerlo?-le preguntó Chitaru a Hitsugi.

-Como tu ama te ordenó que te lo pruebes-Kirigaya miro como con aquellas palabras la Namatame no se le podía negar a nada, esa sería su venganza por la vergüenza que la hizo pasar antes-Y tú como mi fiel sirvienta me harás caso.

-Ya entendí…-suspiró resignada para luego hacer una reverencia- En unos momentos estaré aquí mi ama.

Con aquellas palabras la pelirroja fue hacia al baño para cambiarse de ropa.

_"__No sabes el significado de lo que dijiste antes…" _Agarró del suelo el pequeño peliche y le acaricio la melena.

_"__No deberías ser tan amable conmigo Chitaru…"_ Con aquel pensamiento beso a ese león

El cual descubrió que en realidad todo el tiempo era la pelirroja y es por ello que le ordeno cambiarse de prenda, para que ambos se parecieran aun más.

Se dirigió hacia la cama de la Namatame sentándose en ella mientras se recargaba contra la pared, mientras esperaba a la chica Kirigaya se puso a jugar con el peluche.

Minutos después se escucho como una puerta se habría, dejándose ver una pelirroja mirando hacia otro lado sonrojada esperando algo por parte de su ama.

Chitaru se dejo ver por completo haciendo que Hitsugi notará el gran cambio que se había dado, esa vestimenta le quedaba incluso mejor que la de sirviente que se le había otorgado con el paso de los años, el conjunto de ropa era elegante y a la vez atractivo, la ropa no le quedaba grande ni apretado si no que le quedaba a la medida dejando ver claramente los atributos de la chica al igual que aquel saco negro que tanto le llamo la atención le quedaba increíblemente bien.

Chitaru parecía…

_"__Un príncipe muy atractivo…"_ La chica de ojos ámbar se sonrojo ante aquel pensamiento aparto la mirada para evitar sonrojarse aún más.

-¿Q-Qué tal me queda…?-preguntó nerviosa Namatame ya que ella vio como la menor aparto su vista de ella luego de unos minutos.

-T-Te queda muy bien C-Chitaru…-contestó Kirigaya mirándola de reojo.

-¿D-De verdad?-insistió insegura la pelirroja.

_"__Contrólate es solo Chitaru con un atuendo distinto, nada más eso…"_ Convenciéndose así misma se bajo de la cama de la primera y fue corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Te queda muy bien Chitaru-chan!-le dijo sonriente con las manos en la espalda una vez que ella estaba delante de la Namatame- ¿Cómo lo sientes?

-Me queda bien pero...-se rasco nerviosa la mejilla-…no parezco sirviente Hitsugi.

En eso ambas estaban de acuerdo.

-A mí me gusta cómo se te ve- dijo mientras giraba alrededor de ella- Quisiera que te lo quedarás.

-Si a mi ama le gusta con gusto me lo pongo de ahora en adelante-comentó mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello alborotado, cosa que le encanto a chica de baja estatura.

_"__Si definitivamente tienes que llevarlo siempre"_ Sabía que era egoísta aprovecharse de su posición pero a ella no le importaba para nada serlo por ahora.

Tocaron la puerta y detrás de ella se escucho:

-Kirigaya-sama y Namatame-san la heredera de la familia Hanabusa desea conocerlas, las estará esperando en la sala principal.

Luego de eso la voz se marchó de ahí dejándolas solas de nuevo.

-Me iré a cam…-observo como Kirigaya se lo negó incluso antes de terminar la oración- Iré a guardar mis cosas.

-Te esperaré aquí-dicho eso fue de nuevo hacia la cama de la Namatame y se sentó en está.

Por su parte la pelirroja fue de nuevo al baño por su traje ya doblado con anterioridad, salió de esté y se dirigió a su ropero guardando en él su traje junto con los guantes al igual que el pequeño aniño.

Una vez todo en su lugar la pelirroja busco los zapatos que iban con la ropa de su hermano, los cuales años después su mamá le dio. Ya con ellos puestos se dirigió hacia la peliazul tendiéndole la mano, cosa que lo hacía para que ella no se perdiera, una vez le sucedió y tardo tres horas encontrarla de nuevo.

Hitsugi alegre acepto su mano y ambas salieron de aquella alcoba.

Minutos después entraron a la sala principal, la cual estaba refinadamente adornada, en uno de los elegantes sillones se encontraba una joven de estatura mediana, cabello largo de color rubio arena con un broche en él, su vestimenta dejaba mucho que decir y por como sujetaba su taza de té era toda una señorita de alta categoría.

Chitaru solo la mano de la peliazul dando un paso hacia atrás como todo sirviente debía guardar distancia, segundos después la heredera abrió los ojos los cuales eran de un color azul hielo, dejo su tasa en la mesa del centro y se presentó:

-Sumireko Hanabusa, heredera de la familia Hanabusa,- cruzó con delicadeza su pierna derecha sonriendo con elegancia- Es un placer poder conocerlas en persona.

-Hitsugi Kirigaya, heredera de la familia Kirigaya,-se sentó elegante en el sillón de adelante- El placer es nuestro.

Colocando su mano derecha delante de ella y la izquierda en su espalda miró a la ojiazul y se presentó:

-Chitaru Namatame, sirvo a la heredera Kirigaya desde hace siete años-hizo una reverencia hacia la chica nueva-Para cualquier cosa estoy a sus ordenes Hanabusa-sama.

Luego de eso, la pelirroja se posiciono aún lado de su ama quien no le dio gracia que la tratará tan bien como a ella pero en cambio fingió estar alegre con aquella visita imprevista.

-¿Qué le trae por aquí Hanabusa-san?-preguntó con cortesía la hija de los Kirigaya.

-Oh, eso se debe a que vengo a hacer un trato contigo Kirigaya-san-contestó Hanabusa dándole otro trago a su taza de té.

-¿Qué tipo de trato hablas Hanabusa-san?-la miro con desconfianza.

-Verás,-dejo la taza en la mesa-últimamente se le ha estado informado a todos los herederos como nosotras que hace poco secuestraron a una.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?-seguía sin entender el punto de la reunión.

-Quisiera que formáramos una alianza entre nosotras,-su mirada era seria-Para que así a nuestras familias no les suceda lo mismo.

-Eres Hanabusa,-la miro desconfiada- tú familia tiene la mejor protección de todas, no me necesitas para esto.

-Estas equivocada Kirigaya-san,-suspiró tomando en sus manos su tasa- por años los Kirigaya son los más protegidos, todo gracias a la familia Namatame.

"¿Alguien de mi familia ya les había servido antes…?" pensó la pelirroja sin notarse sorprendida por aquel comentario.

-Mi padre me había comentado algo sobre los Namatame,-Hitsugi miro de reojo a la serena de Chitaru-han sido una familia de poderosas generaciones.

-Y es por ello que quisiera formalizar un trató con ustedes,-le dio un sorbo a su té- ya que tu sirviente es una Namatame.

Sumireko le dio el último sobo a su tasa dejándola en la mesa mientras con una seña le ordenó a Chitaru servirle más, con una gran concentración vertió más té en la tasa de la primera, una vez con la cantidad exacta se lo entregó.

Ya en las manos de Hanabusa se retiró con una corta reverencia.

-Y es un excelente sirviente,-le sonrió de lado agradeciéndole su acción anterior, sopló suavemente a su té- yo en cambio, todos mis sirvientes no son buenos en ello.

-Ya veo…-miró su tasa que hace tiempo estaba servida, no solía tomar té como la ojiazul- Namatame por favor tráeme algo de jugo, el té no es de mi agrado.

-Claro mi ama,-recogió con cuidado la tasa de la peliazul- con su permiso.

La chica de ojos rubíes hizo una reverencia y se marchó de ahí.

Ella se dirigía a la cocina ya sabía que el té nunca le llamo la atención a Hitsugi pero no podía hacer algo sin que ella se lo ordenase, cuando llegó ahí noto que nadie se encontraba por lo que ella tendría que servirle el jugo, el cual por fortuna sabía cuál era y en donde se encontraba.

Chitaru sabía de ante mano que ella no la podía llamar por su nombre de pila cerca de algún invitado como Hanabusa eso se debía a la posición de ambas, pero cuando estaban solas si podían hacerlo al que le agradaba mucho en especial cuando le decía cariñosamente "Chitaru-chan"

Una vez con una pequeña charola colocó el jugo ya preparado para su ama y como su padre una vez le enseño la tomo con solo una mano levantándola a la estatura de su hombro, no tenía miedo que se callera, ya que hubo una vez que se le cayó por nerviosismo y su padre le pegó con la charola en la espalda, diciendo que eso recibiría cada vez que se equivocara en algo.

Desde entonces aprendió rápido de todo sin equivocarse ninguna vez, pero eso no borro la marca que aun estaba en su hombro derecho.

Llego en donde aún seguían dando su plática su ama y Hanabusa.

-Perdone la demora,-bajo la charola dejándola frente de ella, con su mano libre tomo el vaso y se lo dio a Kirigaya- ninguno de los cocineros se encontraban, disfrútelo.

Hizo una reverencia y se posiciono en el mismo lugar de antes, tomando la charola con ambas manos delante de su estomago.

-Gracias Namatame,-su agradecimiento sonó cortes como debía de serlo y le dio un sorbo al vaso- lo haces incluso mejor que los cocineros.

-Vaya, aparte de sirviente también sabes de cocina-Chitaru la observo en silencio- Que envidia me dan~

-Disculpe que interrumpa su plática,-miro como ambas le ponían atención- Hanabusa-san, ¿Ya ha contratado a Banba Mahiru?

-¿Banba Mahiru? No recuerdo a nadie con ese nombre,-poso su mano cerca de la barbilla-¿Quién es?

-Ella en el día es tímida pero sabe hacer todo lo de un sirviente, incluso una vez a mi ama le regalo unas galletas que por cierto al criterio de mi ama estaban muy buenas,-observo que ya tenía la completa atención de la ojiazul- Y en la noche se hace llamar "Shin'ya", durante la noche es totalmente diferente, inclusive escuche que ella es buena destruyendo cosas, su actual amo se encuentra en sus últimos meses y ella ya no tendrá a quien cuidar…

-Me llamo la atención, la contactaré y haré un trato con ella,-comentó mientras se levantaba-muchas gracias por lo de hoy Namatame-san.

-Con Namatame estoy bien Hanabusa-san,-le hizo una reverencia en su lugar-espero y tenga suerte con Banba, es muy tímida trátela bien.

-Así lo haré, gracias por atenderme Kirigaya-san,-la mencionase se paro dejando en la mesa el jugo-Estaremos en contacto, nos vemos.

Con una corta reverencia la chica Hanabusa se marchó con paso elegante, siendo guiada por uno de los sirvientes de la gran casa, una vez fuera de sus vistas la pelirroja en la charola puso la taza de té junto con la tetera en ella al igual que el vaso el cual sorprendentemente ya no tenía nada.

-Hitsugi…-observo detenidamente el vaso.

-¿Qué pasa Chitaru-chan?-La miro sonriente.

-¿En serio tenías mucha sed…?-la miro incrédula mientras agarraba todo con una mano.

-No es eso,-miro hacia otra dirección-e-estaba delicioso el jugo que me preparaste…

La pelirroja suspiró, sonriendo mientras le tendía su mano libre, la cual fue tomada por la peliazul.

-Sabes que me puedes pedir cualquier cosa,- decía mientras iban a la cocina-no te quedes callada Hitsugi.

Kirigaya observo el perfil de la más grande, ella sabía que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo pero deseaba que su sueño se cumpliera.

El sueño de hace 2 años, _su__** sueño**__ más__** preciado**_.

A lo lejos una sombra las acechaba, esa sombra se trataba de la sirvienta de apariencia joven pero de edad no lo era….

-Chitaru-kun, a veces el amor llega cuando menos lo esperas...-suspiró, sonriendo con nostalgia- Hitsugi-kun, tú amor es sincero y puro pero retenerlo por mucho tiempo lo convertirá enfermizo e impuro…

Suzu se alejó para terminar sus quehaceres.

_"__Solo no conviertan sus corazones en lo que menos deseas…"_

* * *

_Ya llegué de la parranda (?) –le lanzan con cualquier objeto contundente cercano-_

_¡Hola! Como verán me tarde un mes-si eso creo- en actualizar este fic, es que es la primera vez que escribo de este tipo de fics, he leído bastantes de este tipo y son como flechazos al corazón en especial porque son de los que tienes que relatarlos súper bien-cosa que no hago bien-, pero bueno estoy aprendiendo._

_¿La relación de Chitarucchi y de Hitsugi verdad que es linda? Me encantó como me quedo, son un amor~_

_Y como siempre aparecen personajes de la Clase Negra, Sumireko si aparecerá más al igual que Suzu ya que la primera es la heredera de los Hanabusa y Suzu bueno, ella es la chacha principal de la casa (?)_

_Respuesta a los **Reviews**:_

**Inu4Neko:** Ahora verás que el hermano de Chitarucchi no es lo que parece, gracias por seguir ambos fics mi corazón te lo agradece uwu

**kali9015:** Jajaja lo sé aquí ambas tendrán la misma edad pero eso no significa que Chitarucchi se vea como una pedofila a su lado(?) Su relación es muy cercana y eso lo pone bueno, obviamente Hitsugi se aprovechara de su posición, por eso la amo uwu gracias por seguir esta historia tambien

Muchas gracias por sus reviews **"Guest's"**

_¿Qué pasará en la cocina?_

_¿Hitsugi y Sumireko formalizaron siempre el trato?_

_¿De dónde Chitaru conoce a Mahiru?_

_¿Suzu la chacha de los Kirigaya?_

_¿Dónde está mi burrito?_

_¿Leíste lo anterior como cuando los episodios de Pokemón finalizan?_

_En los reviews como castigo respondan las preguntas anteriores luego de sus opiniones de este capítulo._

_Todo esto y más en el próximo episodio, no te lo pierdas._

**_"_****_Presentadoporestaescritoradepacotillalacualsetardaunaeternidadenactualizar"_**


	3. Vayamos juntas a observar las rosas

_Disclaimer_: Los personajes son propiedad de **Yun Koga**

_POV [Punto de Vista/__Point of View]_

-Diálogos-

_''Pensamientos''_

**[Inner o Voz interna]**

_Flash Back_

Aclaración:

_1-En este Fic será completamente UA (Universo Alterado), estamos hablando de que Kurogumi no existe aquí y puede que la academia Myojo sí, ya verán porque._

_2-Estamos hablando de una trama de relaciones Sirviente-Amo._

_3-Muy pocas veces aparecerán los demás personajes, las principales serán Chitaru y Hitsugi._

_4-Le invente un hermano, una madre y un padre malévolo a Chitaru para el desarrollo de esta historia._

* * *

Servirte es mi destino.

.

.

.

.

Hecho por: _Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki~_

.

.

.

.

_Pareja:_

_Chitaru x Hitsugi _

.

.

.

Capítulo NO 3: [_Vayamos juntas_ a observar **las rosas**]

_POV Chitaru_

_Luego de la visita por parte de Sumireko Hanabusa, ambas dejamos todo en su respectivo lugar, después de eso nosotras nos dispusimos a salir al enorme jardín de la mansión Kirigaya; en aquel hermoso paisaje se encontraban muchos tipos de flores, algunos muy comunes, otros muy extravagantes y luego también existían algunas desconocidas para los ojos de los demás._

_"__¿Cuál es tú flor favorita?"_

_Eso una vez me lo habían preguntado, eso sucedió luego de que yo me quedara asombrada por lo bien cuidado que estaba aquel jardín, admitía que se encontraban muchas flores hermosas y de gran significado pero la más especial para mí siempre sería las rosas blancas; me encantaban._

_Simplemente me encantaban, en el lenguaje de las flores el color blanco es un símbolo de la pureza, asociada con la limpieza y también con tiempos futuros. Es la luz que se difunde. _

_Expresa la idea de inocencia, paz, infancia, divinidad, estabilidad absoluta, calma y armonía, me recordaban mucho a Hitsugi._

_"__Eres tan pura..." Ese era su significado, ya que en el lenguaje de las flores la rosa simboliza __**el amor**__,__** el romanticismo **__y__** la fidelidad**__…"inocencia, mis sentimientos por ti son puros…"_

_Sin embargo, para los pueblos del Oriente, ese color significa la muerte, aún no comprendía por qué aquellas personas le pondrían un significado así a algo tan bello._

_Como acostumbraba yo tomaba de la mano a mi pequeña ama, esto lo hacía al principio para que ella no se me perdiera de vista como aquella trágica vez, pero con el tiempo me fui acostumbrado a esta acción en un inicio pensé que a Kirigaya le molestaba en cierta manera, pero una vez no le tome de la mano y ella entonces fue quien me la tomo a mí, alegando que se perdería si no lo hacía._

_Me gustaban mucho las rosas blancas porque me recordaban a la pequeña, siempre con aquel toque tan especial de inocencia en su mirada, sus ojos de un color tan hermoso que podría verlos durante horas y nunca me cansaría de ese bello color ámbar, me gusta mucho el hecho de que Hitsugi tuviera ese cuerpo tan pequeño, ya que así tengo el placer de cargarla con bastante facilidad, de saber que solo yo tengo el privilegio de abrazarla y de ser la única a quien ella abrace._

_Su cuerpo es muy lindo a pesar de no estar desarrollado del todo, me gustan mucho esas apenas notables curvas, el tacto de su mano con el mío, mi mano es grande a comparación de la suya pero me gusta la diferencia. Su personalidad conmigo es un encanto, siempre tan atenta y cariñosa conmigo, me hace sentirme amada, inclusive aún más cuando mi hermano Sousuke estuvo ahí para mí._

_Sousuke en cierta manera se parece a mi pequeña ama, ambos son muy atentos y cariñosos conmigo; él por su parte me decía "Chitarucchi", hubo un tiempo en el cual eso no me agrado pero tiempo después me acostumbre, Hitsugi por su parte me dice cariñosamente "Chitaru-chan", su voz diciendo mi nombre hace que mi corazón lata con más aceleración…_

_Desde hace tiempo he sentido algo más que solo amistad por ella, lo sé perfectamente. Cuando la veo mi corazón palpita con gran velocidad, tengo miedo de que llegase a escucharlo. No voy a negar que cuando ella me confesó estar atraída por un chico de su colegio me molestó, me molestó bastante, ella me dejaría si se enamorase de nuevo de alguien más, nunca me perdonaría si la llegará a perder… _

_Al principio tenía miedo de lo que estaba y estoy sintiendo por ella, tengo miedo de que a ella solo le importe como su sirviente, no como algo más. Quisiera ser capaz de decirle lo que siento pero callaré, callaré hasta que mi corazón se canse de hacerlo…_

_¿Qué pasaría si lo hiciera? _

_¿No estoy siendo una cobarde? _

_¿Por qué no la puedo abrazar y besar?_

_-Tienes miedo de que te alejen de ella, eso es lo que tienes Chitaru Namatame. Solo eres una cobarde que aún finge servirle y ser su amiga cuando quieres algo más ¿Estoy en lo correcto no? Cobarde…_

-Chitaru

_Voltee hacia donde esa dulce voz me hablaba, era aquella niña de ojos color hermosamente ámbar, parecía preocupada mientras ella me tiraba del saco negro._

-¿Qué pasa Hitsugi?-Le pregunté por aquella mirada preocupada que tenia.

-¿Te encuentras bien Chitaru?- ¿Me veía mal? –Te he estado hablando desde hace un tiempo pero no parecías escucharme.

_¿Eso sucedió mientras me sumergía en mis pensamientos?_

-Estoy bien tranquila,-le sonreí dulcemente – solo estaba pensando en algo…

-Ya veo,-me sonrió con aquella inocencia que la caracterizaba-¿Podemos ir a los rosales?

_Rosales…_

-Claro Hitsugi-con calma nos aventuramos en busca de esas peculiares flores, donde por desgracia estaban un poco apartadas de las demás-No vayas a soltar mi mano.

-No lo haré,-sentí una pequeña presión en mi mano sujetada a la de ella-Nunca lo haré Chitaru-chan.

_Ambas nos dirigimos a ese hermoso lugar, donde las más hermosas flores silvestres aclamaban con gracia la admiración de los demás; por fortuna yo he tenido la oportunidad de apreciar cada una de ellas, existían las rosas blancas, rojas, azules, miniaturas y algunas más._

_Una vez llegamos las dos, mire hacia Kirigaya, ella tenía su vista puesta en las rosas rojas y parecía que era lo que más le atraía de todas, con valentía le pregunté:_

-¿Te gustan las rosas rojas?-Se sorprendió un poco al ser descubierta.

_Pude notar como dudo un poco, respondiendo:_

-Son las más hermosas que hay,-Con su mano libre toco una de ellas- me recuerdan a lo romántico y apasionado que el amor puede ser.

-Así que por eso te gustan…-¿Cómo una chica de su edad podía tener tal pensamiento?...-¿No te gusta alguna otra flor?

-¿Otra flor…?-Ella siguió observando las rosas que había delante de ella-Supongo que no, Chitaru-chan.

_Con solo el hecho de escucharla pronunciar mi nombre hacia que mi cuerpo se estremeciera. _

-¿A ti cuales te gustan Chitaru-chan?-Su mirada estaba ahora dirigida hacia a mí.

-¿A mi…?-Señale hacía una rosa blanca-Las rosas blancas, son mis preferidas.

_Después de responderle la pregunta anterior guardo silencio, yo por mi parte esperaba alguna opinión o incluso el "Porque de eso" mientras me dedicaba a ver las demás flores. En fragmentos de segundos después sentí como mi pequeña ama me soltaba de la mano, al notarlo la observe con rapidez, era muy extraño cuando llegaba hacer aquello._

_"__¿Qué es lo que haces?"_

_Cuando mi mirada cayó en sus pequeñas manos, pude mirar como ellas se dirigían a una de las rosas blancas, a la que yo había apuntado con anterioridad. Con mucho cuidado la tomo entre sus manos y la cortó._

_"__¿Por qué haces eso?"_

_Una vez con ella se volteo quedando frente de mí luego de haber hecho lo mismo, con una de sus más tiernas sonrisas me observaba mientras el toque dulce de sus ojos se notaba con más calidez. La rosa la extendió hacia mí, ¿Qué era lo que quería hacer?_

-Chitaru-chan-El canto de su voz me llamo.

-¿Qué pasa Hitsugi?-Pregunté mirando aún la rosa entre sus manos.

-Tómala-La acerco aún más, quedando delante de mi rostro-Ahora será tuya.

-P-Pero, yo no puedo aceptar algo como esto…-¿Cómo podría ser tan linda e inocente al mismo tiempo?

-Chitaru-Me miro fijamente-Es un orden.

-¿A-Ah? H-Hits…-No pude terminar ya que la preciosa rosa blanca se contrajo contra mi rostro.

-Es una orden.

_Sin más que reclamar le hice caso, con cuidado tome la rosa tocando inconscientemente las manos de ellas, las cuales eran muy suaves. Una vez que la tuve en mis manos ella la soltó mientras repetía lo mismo pero ahora con una rosa roja._

-¿Por qué haces esto?-Me aventure a preguntarle insegura de que obtuviera una respuesta.

-Por que será nuestro tratado-Dijo con normalidad, mientras observaba su flor.

-¿Tratado?-Yo no sabía a qué se refería a esa dulce niña de cabello azul cielo-¿Qué clase de tratado?

-Uno que nunca nos separara,-¿Un tratado que nunca nos separe?-Ahora, intercámbiemelas Chitaru.

_Insegura de lo que vendría después la intercambiamos, ella al tener la mía en sus manos la beso con suavidad... ¿Qué intentaba hacer?...Al terminar ese movimiento me miro sonriendo con dulzura mientras que sus ojos me pareció ver un toque de diversión._

-Chitaru híncate por un momento~-Se reía con suavidad por mi expresión de confusión- Tranquila, no pasara nada malo~

-E-Esta bien…-Me incline dejando que ella ahora fuese quien mirara desde arriba.

_Me sentí nerviosa al verla a unos centímetros de mí, podía escuchar como mis latidos se aceleraban cada vez más…yo tan solo rezaba que ella no fuera capaz de escucharlos, con cuidado acomodo esa rosa blanca en mí despeinado cabello rojizo._

-Te vez hermosa Chitaru-Al escuchar aquello rápidamente me sonroje desviando mi mirada.

_Se río que esa acción, era como escuchar la melodía de los ángeles._

-Ya puedes pararte,-Me levante quedando de nuevo mirando hacia abajo- Es tú turno Chitaru-chan~

-¿M-Mi turno…?-Observe como con alegría asentía con su cabeza- B-Bueno…

_Repetí los mismos movimientos que mi ama, con delicadeza bese aquella rosa roja y al ser más alta que ella no tuvo que agacharse, cuidando de no maltratar la flor se la puse en el cabello quedando por encima de su oreja._

_Se miraba hermosa._

-¿Cómo me queda Chitaru-chan~?-Preguntó mientras hacía poses de modelaje…

-T-Te vez bien…-Sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo no era mi fuerte, me rasque con nerviosismo volteando hacia otra parte-M-Muy bien…

_Lo último lo dije en un leve susurro…_

-No te escuche~-Me tomo de ambas manos exigiendo atención-Vamos Chitaru, dilo de nuevo~

_Para pasar el rato por un momento, adapte una actitud "orgullosa" ignorando a los constantes llamados de la pequeña Kirigaya, después de un tiempo comenzó con los pucheros e insistía con más frecuencia. Al no lograr su cometido suspiro, luego de ello me abrazo quedando su cabeza entre mis pechos…_

-¡¿Q-Q-Q-Qué e-estas h-haciendo?!-Me exalte sonrojándome a niveles inhumanos-¡H-H-Hitsugi...!

_Con toda la maldad de mundo enterró aún más su rostro, yo intenté apartarla pero apesar de tener manos pequeñas tenían gran fuerza._

-¡S-S-Sal de ahí!-Mi nerviosismo era muy notable, ya que mi voz tartamudeaba-¡N-N-Nos v-ver…!

-Cállate Chitaru-Su voz sonaba algo fría…-Nadie nos vera por que respetan nuestra privacidad.

-A-A-Aún as…-Ahora me observaba con algo de…

_¿Perversión...? ¿Frivolidad...?_

-Cada vez que desobedezcas una orden de **_tú ama_**,-La voz de ella ya no era la misma que antes-**_Sufrirás las consecuencias_**.

-P-Pero…-Me callo posando su dedo en mis labios.

-¿No recuerdas que solo _eres mía_?-Esa actitud me estaba dando miedo-**_Eres mi sirvienta_**, por lo tanto harás todo lo que yo te ordené.

_Preferí callar…_

-¿De acuerdo?-Solo asentí con la cabeza con temor a abrir mi boca y decir alguna estupidez- Que buena chica eres~

_Se separo por completo de mí, dirigiéndose hacia el interior de la mansión mientras tarareaba una canción, yo por mi parte seguí en el mismo lugar observando cómo idiota perdiéndose de mi vista. Nunca había la había visto tan posesiva durante estos años a su lado, con Hanabusa no mostro esa posesividad que aquí conmigo…_

_¿Dónde estaba aquella tierna chica…? ¿Por qué tan de repente su actitud cambio de un momento a otro…?_

_Desde ahora en adelante procurare no estar en desacuerdo con ninguna de sus órdenes…_

_Aunque tengo curiosidad de saber cuáles son __**esos castigos**__…_

* * *

_Yo les seré sincera, este capítulo lo quería hacer de 1000 palabras pero ya ven, siempre me sobre paso por 500 más xD_

_Uno de mis motivos de mi ausencia es por el hecho de que participe en conjunto con __**Inu4Neko **__&amp; __**kali9105**__ en un One-Shot dedicado especialmente para __**Banba**__ por su cumpleaños, aunque nos tardamos 5 días en terminarlo xD se llama __**"La desaparición de Sumireko" **__lo pueden leer en la cuenta de Inucchi~ Otra de mis tardanzas es el hecho de que me han estado dejado muchos proyectos :'v –Como odio este mes :'v- y he estado ocupada con los cumpleaños de mis familiares y de mi Waifu-Lo es aunque ella no lo sepa(?)- es en este mes, para ser más exactos el __**23 de Junio**__, ya quiero que sea __**6 de Julio**__ para robarle un beso sin pena uwu._

_Para quienes no sabían o ni enterados estaban, el __**6 de Julio**__ en __**Inglaterra**__ se festeja "__**El día del beso robado"**__-yo que ustedes aprovecho (?)- kemosión ya me falta poco~ ewe_

_Espero y no me haya quedado tan cursi en las primeras partes del capítulo :v –Lo cursi siempre lo ha tenido-, como ven la personalidad de Hitsugi tendrá un poco como en el manga, es decir, será algo cínica pero bueno, yo así le amo 3 xD_

_Posiblemente el próximo capítulo sea ahora desde la perspectiva de mi loli, se explicara aún mejor su actitud hacia Chitaru. Espero y estar mejorando con este tipo de redacciones, son como… ¿Muy cursis? :v en fin vamos con la sección favorita:_

_Respondiendo los reviews:_

**_TENSHINOKIRA_**_: Seré sincera, nunca me he considerado alguien graciosa o algo así pero me alegró mucho que te divirtieras con mis fics, oshe no, ese era mi burrito favorito :'v (?) Jajajaja acertaste, me tarde otra eternidad :v espero y haya valido la pena la espera, muchas gracias por tú __**review**__ uwu_

**_kali9105_**_: Si serás, primero tenias que dejar tu opinión :v estas mas volteada que tú horario de dormir, respecto a tus respuestas ya viste que Kaminaga no está en la cocina-ni sus luces- por lo tanto la casa está libre de explosiones locas, jajaja "No lo sé, pregúntales a esas dos" les preguntaré, no sé, déjame pensarlo, mañana te digo(?) :v Jajaja yo las vi en la parranda, yo asistí a ella, fue sukhulento (?) :v Oh si, Suzu la del barrio xD oshe no, yo no tengo mi burrito, Inucchi dice que lo secuestro y Tenshicchi dice que ella se lo comio, ya ni sé que creer :'v Es un León :v y es de Hitsugi a partir de ahora :v _

_Gracias por el __**anormal review**__ que me dejaste XD_

**_Inu4Neko_**_: -Se protege de los audífonos contundentes cercanos (?)- Oye, tranquila vieja :v aww muchas gracias por perdonarme porque te gusto el capítulo anterior, por eso aquí entre nos eres mi no padre preferido, bueno tus respuestas son más coherentes que las de Kalicchi-obachan :v Como verás no paso nada de shuri hard en la cocina :v soy remalota~ Oh quien sabe que paso con ellas dos~ Eso es un misterio~ ewe Del bosque, es enserio(?) juntarse mucho con Kalicchi te está afectando :v Como dije arriba, ya ni sé que creer respecto a mi burrito :v Jajaja me alegro que te haya gustado lo del "pequeño" trauma de mi loli uwu se sentiría horrible que eso me pasará pero bueno, ya no quiero mi burrito :v _

_Muchas gracias por el __**review no tan anormal**__ como el de Kalicchi xD_

**_damydark_**_: He notado que cuando me dejas review como que el teclado no te deja escribir o no se :v me alegra que te haya gustado la mención vocacional, poco a poco se mencionaran aún más personajes para así poder complementar la historia, muchas gracias por tú __**review**__ uwu_

**_Guest1 &amp; Guest2_**_: Me alegra que te haya encantado, gracias por tu __**review**__. Lo sé ellas son tan asdasdasd –Traducción: Súper lindas-, yo amo cuando son tan cariñosas y amorosas uwu gracias por tu __**review**__._

_Bueno sin más reviews por contestar me despido :v _

_Nos vemos en un mes (?) –Trataré de tardar menos xD-_


	4. La dama y el caballero azul

_Disclaimer_: Los personajes son propiedad de **Yun Koga**

_POV [Punto de Vista/__Point of View]_

-Diálogos-

_''Pensamientos''_

**[Inner o Voz interna]**

_Flash Back_

Aclaración:

_1-En este Fic será completamente UA (Universo Alterado), estamos hablando de que Kurogumi no existe aquí y puede que la academia Myojo sí, ya verán porque._

_2-Estamos hablando de una trama de relaciones Sirviente-Amo._

_3-Muy pocas veces aparecerán los demás personajes, las principales serán Chitaru y Hitsugi._

_4-Le invente un hermano, una madre y un padre malévolo a Chitaru para el desarrollo de esta historia._

* * *

Servirte será mi destino.

.

.

.

.

Hecho por: _Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki~_

.

.

.

.

_Pareja:_

_Chitaru x Hitsugi _

.

.

.

Capítulo NO 4: [La_ damisela _y el_**caballero azul**_]

Una semana había pasado desde entonces, la chica Namatame llevo a cabo cada una de las ordenes de la joven Kirigaya le dictaminaba a pesar de seguir cada orden, Chitaru dentro de sí se preguntaba cuales serian esos castigos, dándole una gran curiosidad que poco a poco se estaba apoderando de ella, en secreto _ella _quería ser_ sometida_ a ellos.

Hitsugi se encontraba muy absorbida por sus pensamientos, posando tranquilamente cerca de la ventana de su recamara. Por ello, Chitaru se encontraba ayudándole a los demás encargados de la mansión, la pelirroja no lo decía en voz alta pero la pequeña con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta que a ella le gusta mucho montar a caballo, inclusive tenia uno de color blanco con una melena color negro, llamado _"Shiroi inazuma"_.

_POV Hitsugi_

_Comienzo a sentir algo de culpa por todo lo que le he estado haciendo a Chitaru…se que estoy siendo muy egoísta, sobre todo estoy abusando mucho del poder que tengo sobre ella, pero…no creo que exista otra solución para el tormento que aguarda en mi corazón, quiero mantenerla siempre cerca de mí, quiero poder las palabras que desde hace 2 años le he querido decir pero ella no se da cuenta de nada._

_Chitaru es una persona muy inocente, no suele ver más allá de lo que realmente es…también es muy amable con todos, no importa quién sea siempre estará dispuesta a ayudar, conmigo es muy atenta, sonríe y ríe con lo que sea que haga, lo cual no hace muy seguido si se encuentra con alguien más._

_Suzu-san me aconsejo ser paciente, para mi ella es como una segunda madre, inclusive más atenta que la mía. Con ella fue la primera en hablar de mis sentimientos hacia Chitaru..._

_Quiero ser para Chitaru alguien más, alguien especial…_

_Quiero ser especial._

_Antes de que pudiera seguir en mis pensamientos, un sonido afuera me alerto, provenía de afuera para ser más exactos ese sonido lo había hecho una carrosa, tal vez no era muy elegante pero tenía cierto atractivo especial._

_"__¿Quién será ahora…?"_

_Detrás de ella le perseguía de cerca un caballero montado en su caballo café, seguro que a Chitaru le gustaría mucho. Algo que le llamo la atención a ella, fue el hecho de que aquel caballero no mostraba su rostro, el casco lo cubría completamente y también traía una atractiva capa azul cielo._

_Ambos se detuvieron frente su mansión, sin durar más tiempo innecesario el caballero bajo ágilmente de su caballo y se poso delante de la puerta de la carroza, abriendo paso a una linda chica con un hermoso vestido blanco, su color de pelo era un tanto confuso, era rojizo pero con unos toques anaranjados. _

_Solo a una persona le había ese tono de cabello._

_Definitivamente era ella._

_Era Haru._

_Seguí observando a ambas siluetas, la chica parecía regañar al otro, pero siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro. Luego de unos minutos, el chico se quito el casco, tenía el cabello de un azul único, de repente miro hacia acá, su mirada era seria pero eso no impedía que desviara mi mirada, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color azul, se parecían un poco a los de Sumireko._

_Espera._

_Ahora que observo bien, ese caballero es una…_

_¿Chica? _

_…__Si, lo era._

_Es asombro, no es normal que un caballero sea mujer en este tiempo._

_Unos suaves toques sonaron despertándome de mi asombro, supuse que se trataría de Chitaru, ella siempre tocaba de ese modo y además ya no se encontraba afuera. Me dirigí hacia la entrada de mi acogedora habitación, tome la perilla y la abrí con tranquilidad, evocando una tierna sonrisa._

-¿Qué sucede, Chitaru-chan?-pregunte viendo sus hermosas facciones.

_Dudo por unos momentos o eso me pareció._

-La heredera Ichinose Haru desea hablar con usted-me hizo una leve reverencia, me observo con determinación, sonriendo levemente como acostumbra y me tendió su mano.

_No dude en tomarla, nunca dudaría si se trataba de ella._

_Nos dirigíamos hacia donde probablemente se encontraría Haru-chan._

_Al no notar su calidez, me maldije. _

_¿Por qué le había insistido tanto en llevar aquellos guantes blancos?_

_Si, le daban un aspecto más atractivo, no lo negaba pero… ¿Realmente valdría la pena?_

_Suspire con pesadez, era una idiota._

_Una gran idiota._

-Chitaru.-la mire de reojo, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos-¿Para qué crees que vino Haru?

_Nos detuvimos, ella se llevo su mano cerrada a sus lamios, frunció un poco el ceño y se quedo observando la nada, entre más pasaban los segundos mas fruncía el ceño. _

_Reí por debajo luego de ver su cara de resignación y contesto pesadamente:_

-No lo sé Hitsugi…-lanzo un suspiro, poso su mano libre en la cadera-¿No será por la misma razón que Hanabusa-san la visito la semana pasada?

_Sus hermosos ojos rubíes se posaron mi, dicen que a través de la mirada puedes ver como se encuentra de una persona, descubres si esta triste o no, la mirada era la ventana del alma. Últimamente no podía descifrar como estaba la suya, era confusa y me ponía nerviosa que descubriera lo que en la mía resguarda. Aparte mi mirada de la ella luego de varios minutos._

-Podría ser…- aun no sabía el porqué tan de repente aparecían Sumireko y Haru, la preocupación se estaba haciendo cada vez mas grande.

_A pesar de no gustaba mucho mi encuentro con Sumireko, ya que aparte de hablar de eso había ido también con el fin de fastidiarme, claro está que consiguió lo ultimo varias veces e incluso la hizo gritar aquello._

**_Maldita seas Sumireko_**_._

* * *

_Flash Back_

_Luego de que Chitaru se marcho me quede completamente sola con la heredera, empecé a temer por mi integridad. Ambas nos conocemos desde hace muchos años atrás, incluso mucho antes de conocer a la pelirroja._

_-Y bien, Hit-su-gi-chan~ -ese tono burlón y esa mirada no tenían nada de bueno-¿Te la pasas bien tu tiempo de __**calidad **__con Namatame-san~?_

_-¿Q-Que...?- por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando…_

_-Ya sabes,- se encogió de hombros despreocupada- Tenerla cerca de ti, escuchando su desenfrenada respiración o emocionarte mientras g-_

_-¡C-C-Cállate Sumireko!- grite por debajo mientras quitaba mi mano de su boca, me senté sonrojada hasta las orejas, se rio- Eres una pervertida._

_-¿Yo?- se señalo incrédula- Soy menos pervertida que Nio y tú juntas._

_Sonrió con superioridad y arrogancia, como deseaba borrar en este momento tu __**lindo rostro.**_

_-Si claro,- le conteste sarcásticamente mientras me cruzaba de brazos- Lo dice quien se la pasa __**coqueteando**__ con cada sirviente que queda a su cargo, en especial las __**chicas.**_

_Se tenso unos momentos y tomo su taza de té._

_Descubrí tu punto débil Sumireko._

_-En mi defensa, eso es solo una prueba-no tenía nada de vergüenza, mujer descarada no eres- No es mi culpa que no resistan a mis encantos._

_Ahí estaba el mismísimo rostro de Inukai Isuke._

_-Juntarte mucho con Isuke te daño,-lance un suspiro mientras me recargaba- me alegro de Haruki no te lo permitió mas, luego le daré las gracias._

_-Oh vamos Chibi-chan- ese odioso apodo de nuevo, me estoy empezando a arrepentir de lo anterior-No es mi culpa que estés algo…__**frustrada.**_

_-¡Y-Yo no estoy f-f-frustrada!- le encare con ambas manos en la mesa haciendo que esta temblara- D-Deja de decir esas cosas._

_Avergonzada y con el orgullo herido me senté con pesadez, cerré un momento los ojos tratando de tranquilizar mi sonrojo y mi respiración acelerada. Sabía que ella se estaba riendo, tal vez no se escuchara en esos momentos pero en su interior lo hacía, estaba segura de ello._

_-Te vez tan adorable toda sonrojada~ -desde que le anunciaron que estaba aquí, supe que venía a fastidiar también-Eres como un lindo y pequeño tomate Chibi-chan~_

_¿Recuerdan lo que pensaba de Haruki hace unos momentos? Pues me retracto de mis palabras._

_Odiar tal vez sea una palabra fuerte pero eso no me importa ahora, absolutamente no me importa en este momento, odio con todo mi ser a Sagae Haruki._

_Ella fue quien la condeno de por vida con ese horrendo apodo._

_Se lo puso, ya que ella al ser la más pequeña y más baja no logro alcanzar una insignificante rama de aquel viejo árbol, todas se habían puesto de acuerdo en quien llegaba primero a la cima ganaba ser el "rey" por un día._

_Y ella perdió con obvia desventaja, tuvo la esperanza de que Nio tampoco alcanzara pero no fue así, apenas lo logro._

_"__-Como yo soy el rey hoy, mi primer mandamiento será que a partir de ahora y hasta que seamos pasas,-me señalo con malicia, bastante para una niña de 6 años-¡Hitsugi-chan se llamara __**Chibi-chan**__!"_

_Recuerdo haber llorado hasta que Haruki se bajo preocupada y me consoló diciendo que la perdonara._

_Lo hice pero ese nombre siguió ahí incluso hasta la fecha._

_Odiaba a Haruki y punto._

_-Hitsugi,-ya había dejado atrás toda burla en rostro, ver a Sumireko seria era un tanto…raro-Tenemos que hacerlo por su __**bien.**_

_-¿Es por…eso?-pregunte algo insegura._

_-Si…sabes que ellos están buscando eliminar a cada uno de los implicados,-dejando su tasa, se cruzo de brazos-en especial a Namatame-san…_

_-Padre me informo sobre esto…-entrelace mis manos en manera de quitar el temor de mi-….esto es algo que nunca le dijeron a ella, ha vivido engaña durante años y yo si hacer nada…_

_-Sabes que se __**nos prohíbe**__ hablar de esto con ella._

_-¡Lo sé bien!-mi propia voz me comenzaba a delatar- Solo que, el saber que el ser la única chica de su inmensa familia que no renuncio a esto y que, al llevar a cabo cada de las expectativas de su destino hizo que surgieran problemas internos entre ellos me frustra…_

_-Hitsugi…_

_-En especial porque no puedo hacer nada sin la ayuda de ustedes-me recosté tapándome los ojos con mi antebrazo-Soy patética._

_-¿Ya terminaste de lamentarte?-no conteste y escuche un suspiro de su parte-Ahora me escucharas y te callaras hasta que termine, ¿Entendido?_

_-Per-_

_-¿Entendido?_

_-Está bien, continúa._

_-Esto lo ideamos mi padre y yo,-de un bolsillo saco un papel bien doblado- pero para esto necesito mostrártelo de esta manera, por culpa de tu mala orientación._

_-Tsk-deje mi posición anterior y me pose a su lado curiosa. _

_Al terminar de desdoblar aquello que en un principio me había parecido un papel sin importancia resulto ser un mapa, para ayudarle moví a un lado las cosas que se encontraban en la mesa y a continuación puso el mapa ahí, mostrando líneas raras de diferentes colores al igual que círculos de estos y una que otra X._

_Mientras yo trataba de entender lo que estaba delante de mí, ella había sacado otro papel._

_-¿No lo entiendes verdad?-me miraba divertida y me estiro aquel otro papel, lo tome y lo desdoble-Supuse que no eras muy buena amiga de estas cosas así que, en ese papel esta anotado lo que significa cada cosa, enana buena para nada._

_-¡Hey!-le golpee el hombro por anterior, no pareció sentirlo._

_-Deja de fastidiar e intenta entender esto-le hice caso, en un descuido me golpeo en la cabeza por inercia me protegí para no recibir otro-Eso te mereces por lo anterior._

_"__¡Pero yo no soy un maldito monstruo con súper fuerza!"_

_Me hinque mientras inútilmente trataba de no llorar, me dolió mucho…y sigue doliendo._

_-Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien?-claro que no me encontraba bien, no luego de semejante golpe-No tengo todo tu tiempo._

_-¡Entonces no lo hubieras hecho!-le encare desde abajo, suspiro mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas, lo sentí como un __**deja vu**__-Eres muy fuerte luego de __**aquello.**_

_-Sí, lo siento…-me golpeo con sus dedos la frente-A veces se me olvida que eres frágil de nacimiento._

_-O que eres muy fuerte.-tome de la mano que me ofrecía y me levanto-¿Seguiremos con esto?_

_-No, ya no tenemos tiempo-guardo todo a gran velocidad, me miro mientras acomodaba todo como antes-Luego continuamos con esto._

_Asentí entregándole el papel de las anotaciones y me senté esperando que no se notaran los golpes de antes._

_-Tienes muy buenos gustos-¿Qué nunca tiene suficiente?-Namatame es muy atractiva~_

_-Ni se te ocurra ir tras ella.-de ella podría esperármelo, tienes que estar con cuidado-Te lo advierto Sumireko._

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te da miedo que te cambie?-calma Hitsugi, tu puedes con ella…-O tal vez Hitsugi-chan está siendo __**posesiva**_

_-¿Posesiva…?_

_-Chitaru-san es hermosa y sus piernas son sexys~ -¿Quién se que para hablarle por su nombre de pila?-Tal vez si te la robe Hitsu-_

_Sin limitarme con furia le tome por el lazo negro, el cual se encontraba en su refinado cuello, pude ver mi propio reflejo en sus ojos pero no me importo._

_-Escúchame bien __**Hanabusa,**__-endureci aun mas mi mirada-No te atrevas a ponerle ningún dedo a Chitaru, ella __**es mía**__ y así lo __**será siempre.**_

_-E-Esta bien…-su mirada reflejaba temor, diversión y confusión, que mezcla tan extraña-Me e-estas ahorcando H-Hitsugi…_

_Al notarlo la libere del agarre, retrocedí unos pasos chocando contra el sillón, caí rendida en el._

_¿Qué me había pasado?_

_Yo no era así._

_Mientras tanto ella se reacomodo su lazo y se encargaba de tranquilizar su respiración, una vez tranquila le dio otro sorbo a su te._

_-Das miedo Hitsugi-chan-a pesar de lo anterior sonrió divertida-Realmente temí por mi vida._

_-Deja de fastidiarme entonces- me cruce de brazos con el ceño fruncido-Tú no eres así._

_-Tal vez con el paso de los uno cambia-se encogió de brazos mientras suspiraba- Y es muy divertido molestarte, no está en mis planes dejar de hacerlo __**Chi-bi-chan~**_

_-No sé que ven en ti tus sirvientes…-Ella era rara, todo es un juego para ella y además tiene súper fuerza…-No tienes nada de encanto_

_-O tal vez no puedes verme mas allá por culpa de tu amor hacia Namatame-san- por fin dejo la bendita taza en la mesa-Es algo simple de pensar._

_-Prefiero no saberlo jamás-a pesar de decir eso, también tenía sus cualidades buenas, hablar con ella es tranquilizante._

_-Eso pensé,-miro disimuladamente atrás de mi- Ya llego tu príncipe~_

_Antes de poder responderle, la voz de mi príncipe se escucho:_

_-Perdón por la demora…_

_Fin Flash Back_

* * *

_"__No te atrevas a ponerle ningún dedo a Chitaru, ella __**es mía**__ y así lo __**será siempre.**__" Definitivamente Sumireko se salió con la suya, apreté mi mano libre por lo bajo._

**_Me vengare Ojou-sama._**

-¿Te encuentras bien?-me pregunto una voz reconociéndola al instante como la de Chitaru, me saco de mis pensamientos los cuales eran para vengarme de la peli naranja- Haz estado callada desde que nos detuvimos.

_Amo cuando se preocupa por mí, es tan linda~_

-¿E-Eh? S-Si me encuentro b-bien…-mi voz se trabo por culpa de su mano, la cual sin notarlo antes estaba en mi frente-Chitaru…

-No pareces estarlo, parece que tienes algo fiebre...-siguió ignorándome, su rostro realmente estaba preocupado-No quiero que enfermes, no luego de contarme eso…

-Estaré bien Chitaru- con cuidado pose mi mano libre sobre la suya, quitándola de mi frente pero no la solté-No he sufrido ataques desde hace mucho tiempo, no pasara nada.

_Le dedique una sonrisa tranquilizadora, por suerte funciono y relajo sus facciones, abriendo paso a una sonrisa, ésa sonrisa que me derrite por dentro._

-Oh, con que aquí te encontrabas-se escucharon unos apresurados seguido de unos regaños-No pasa nada, somos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, este es como mi segundo hogar.

_Esa peculiar voz hizo que ambas nos volteáramos._

-Independientemente de eso, es de mala educación hacer lo que le plazca, Ichinose-san-delante de mí, a unos cuantos metros dando vuelta en la esquina del corredor se encontraban la dama y el caballero.

-Moo~ Tokaku-san no seas tan formal-ella la tomo del brazo y se posaron a unos pasos de mi y de Chitaru, nos miro con una dulce sonrisa-Déjame y te las presento.

_Sin poder hablar continúo:_

-Ella es Kirigaya Hitsugi-chan~-me tomo del brazo, esto provoco que mis manos se separaran de mi príncipe-Hitsugi-chan, ella es Azuma Tokaku-san~

_Azuma-san me tendió su mano y dudosa la estreche con la mía._

-Es un placer conocerla, Kirigaya-san-el toque no duro mucho y retrocedió un paso, pero nunca mostro una sonrisa- Gracias por cuidar de ella años atrás.

_Que indiferente…_

-N-No hay de que,- sonreí nerviosa, su mirada era intensa en cierta forma-También es un placer conocerte, Azuma-san.

_Asintió ligeramente y se dispuso a observar a Haru-chan, como si estuviera cuidando cada acción suya._

-Y ella es Chitaru-san~ -hizo la misma acción con Chitaru, se sorprendió bastante, casi tropieza, que _torpe_ puede ser a veces ella~ -Ella se encarga de la _pequeña _y_ desorientada_ Hitsugi-chan~

_Al escuchar eso, Chitaru rio por lo bajo y ofreció su mano, la cual fue tomada por la peliazul._

_Tu también sufrirás **mi venganza**, todo aquel que me avergüence delante de ella no se salvara tan fácilmente._

-Espero llevarnos bien, Azuma-san-le sonrió amablemente y soltó su mano, posándola en su cabello azul-Gracias por cuidar de Haru, se que puede ser muy extrovertida a veces.

_La chica peliazul no dijo nada al respecto, solo la miro sorprendida._

_Deja vu…_

_Me estremecí sin razón alguna._

_Chitaru sin decir más retiro su mano, mirando divertida a Haru mientras esta hacia graciosos pucheros._

-¡Chitaru-san eres cruel~!-se cruzo de brazos hasta que me observo-Por cierto, Hitsugi-chan~

-¿Qué pasa?-la mire confundida.

-¿No vas a saludarme~?-me extendió los brazos, en busca de algo… _¿un abrazo?_~Antes solías hacerlo~ ¡Ven aquí~!

_Sin decir más se lanzó sobre mi encerrándome en sus brazos, por suerte no había puesto mucha fuerza antes de ir tras de mí, evitando ella misma que cayéramos de sentón, estar en sus brazos era reconfortante, tenia tanto sin que abrazara._

_Pero se sentía diferente, como si buscara protección y consuelo, la abrace._

-Sigues estando tan pequeña como pensé~ -reí un poco por eso, ¿Por qué todos me lo recordaban?-Eso me recuerda algo…._Chibi-chan~_

-¿Tu también?-me separe de ella, notando unas tímidas lagrimas con rapidez se las limpio…-¿Qué te trae por aquí? No es normal, aun menos cuando no sabemos de ti durante un año…

-Eres cruel Hitsugi-chan-se llevo una mano al corazón fingiendo estar herida, por unos segundos su mirada cambio-Sobre eso…me gustaría hablarlo en un lugar más privado…

-Bueno…-mire a mi príncipe y me asintió con una leve sonrisa- Vayamos al despacho de mi padre ¿Está bien ahí?

-No hay problema, solo déjame hacer algo…-sonriendo se dio media vuelta yendo hacia Azuma-san-Tokaku-san, por favor trata de convivir con Chitaru-san mientras no estamos, ¿Está bien?

-Pero…-ella observo a Chitaru, algo insegura, en cambio mi sirvienta le sonrió y saludo con la mano, se estaba divirtiendo-Ichinose…

-¿Lo harías por Haru?-deje de ver la sonrisa divertida de Chitaru y las note de nuevo, Haru había tomado ambas manos de ella encerrándolas entre las suyas-¿Lo harías, Tokaku-san?

_Todo se quedo en silencio, observe como mi amiga ponía su mejor arma contra la pobre chica. Aquella cara de borrego a punto de ser degollado era su mejor arma, siempre le funcionaba, incluso si se tratara de la arrogante de Isuke o de la seria de Sumireko-bueno, lo que había quedado de ella-, no importaba quien seas o de donde provienes, todos caían en ella._

_¿Qué harás caballero de armadura plateada?_

-…-la chica peliazul la observo en silencio para luego desviarla y volvió donde mismo, con resignación suspiro-….está bien Haru…

-¡Muchas gracias Tokaku-san~!-le beso fugazmente la mejilla derecha, eso no me la esperaba…-Vamos Hitsugi-chan

_Me tomo del brazo derecho haciendo que avanzara torpemente, me deje llevar aun no podía salir de mi asombro. Durante todo el trayecto Haru fue la quien se encargo de llevarnos al lugar antes mencionado, tantos años conviviendo juntas tuvieron sus frutos, aun me sorprendía que ella se supiera aun de memoria donde quedaba el despacho de mi padre, incluso yo que he vivido toda mi vida en esta casa se me olvida como llegar a veces, para esto Chitaru es quien me guiaba…_

_La miro de reojo, su rostro realmente era único, estaba toda sonrojada hasta las orejas pero a pesar de eso mantenía una pequeña sonrisa._

_El amor definitivamente te hace estúpido._

_Realmente estúpido._

_Oh eso me recuerda…alguien tiene que pagar por lo anterior…._

_Sonreí seguramente con malicia, pero no importa._

_Hora de la venganza…_

_Haru-chan_.

* * *

Bien creo que suficiente para un mes más de actualización :v

Está bien explicare el por qué de mi demora, primero principalmente era la secundaria ya que esta al estar en los últimos periodos de ciclo se nos viene muchos proyectos y demás cosas, también estaban los excesivos periodos de exámenes, por suerte no me toco presentar dos, solo uno de recuperación pero pase xD hace menos de una semana me gradué, por fin seré estudiante de preparatoria-eso si es que mostraras los benditos resultados del examen de ingreso-, claro está que no estoy muy contenta por ya no veré a mis anormales amigos-los amo- y a mí no waifu /3

Oh ¿Qué creen~?

Recuerdan algo sobre el 23 de Junio, bueno fue gracioso y muy vergonzoso darle el regalo, también para mi mala suerte….tiene novio, de nuevo…

Pero buenooo algún día sanare y volveré a ver todo colorido, eso espero…

Otra razón es por SIF (School Idol Festival), hubo un concurso sobre Eli Ayase-mi waifu- y…lo perdí, mendiga Kalicchi ella si la obtuvo /3 En estos momentos hay otro pero de Nozomi-la waifu de mi waifu-, en este ya le llevo bastante ventaja a Kali xD

Este….ah, también tengo planeado escribir sobre ese anime, es vida :v

P.D: Si no fuera por Inucchi no estuviera aquí, me amenazo con hacerme el washi washi Q.Q

P.D 2: Se que solo me quiere toquetear, que no se haga e_e

P.D 3: Mi teclado se descompuso, es difícil escribir con el de pantalla

P.D 4: Poner posdatas es divertido (°8°)

Ahora si los reviews:

**Inu4Neko:** Jajaja amo como sufres por Chitaru, Hitsugi es amorsh~ me alegra que el toque de las rosas te haya gustado, en lo personal es en donde más me esforcé~ Mi pequeña y desorientada Hitsugi puede ser lista, claro cuando yo le otorgo ese poder y si lo que sea.

Hare que Sumi se encuentre con ella en bosque ya verás (?) xD ya lo supere :v

Si lo sé, no tengo waifu por tardar, no me lo recuerdes *se fue al rincón a llorar*

**Kali9105:** Si, tus reviews son anormales pero se te quiere xD a la enana se le salió lo dominante acá también :v no le ha pasado nada a Chitaru, ella si es obediente no como yo (°8°) jajaja no sacara nada de eso, no aun xD

**TENSHINOKIRA:** Me haces sentir mal (?) :'v Hitsugi es amorsh, bueno también es pervertida pero finge demencia (°8°) Chitaru es tachi tímida UvU r no la puedo ver como una princesa en apuros, esos pantalones siempre le favorecen (?)

Gracias por el burrito~ (°8°) ya veremos cómo son los castigos :v

**flameMild:** -le limpia la baba con su pañuelo- ellas son muy románticas pero no más que el NozoEli, te lo aseguro uwu, hasta sus propias seiyuus son tan shippeables (?) ¡Viva Jolks!

Muchas gracias, trato de escribir tan adasasda para que lo disfruten uwu bueno creo que voy por buen camino si dices que en verdad capto su escancia, muchas gracias~

**damydark:** No te preocupes por eso, solo estaba bromeando, me gusta mucho que me dejes reviews en especial porque me encantan tus historias, Hitsugi es quien lo hace lindo &amp; Chitaru es la que lo hace irresistible de seguir mi fic UvUr gracias por tu apoyo.

**Tokaku-Azuma-02:** Jajaja tan siquiera admites que es cursi, ohhh a mí también me encanta la loli con actitud posesiva, la hace ver genial (°8°), bueno como leíste y notaste es que ya aparecieron Tokaku y Haru, sus papeles serán importantes aun mas Haru y Chitaru, respecto a las otras dos pues solo se paciente UvUr

Muchas gracias por leer, Shiena los saluda (?)


End file.
